


when history bites you in the butt

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [16]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	when history bites you in the butt

Being a high school history teacher shows Alaric Saltzman has a passion for it, but that doesn't mean he likes talking about his own history. Now that he knows what really happened with his beloved wife, Isobel, he wishes she would have stayed far away from Mystic Falls. He searched for answers to what really happened to her for two years, never had he thought she'd voluntarily asked Damon to turn her. History had always been a comfort to him because it was dates and moments, if one was off it could change the course of history and now he was in his own hell of ineffectual history.


End file.
